


Trouble with Work

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dyslexia, F/M, Headcanon, Inspired By Tumblr, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, not very couply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: Ron has always struggled with academic work. After the war Hermione feels concerned about why Ron always struggles reading and writing.Inspired by http://harryjamesheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/154150864305/when-ron-frustrated-with-studying-for-newts-and tumblr prompt - so thank you fellow person for this idea.





	

“Ron, you know this.“ 

"I don’t know this Hermione.”

"You’ve answered it 5 times already today.” She sighed exasperated. 

"I have?“ Asked Ron, sounding genuinely confused. 

“Yes.” She grunts. 

Coming back after the war had been rough on them all but they had all agreed to taking their year again under the much better and non-abusive eye of Professor McGonnagal. Ron, as always, was having essay prep with his very-early-days girlfriend Hermione. While they often went on dates tutoring time was exactly what it used to be. Ron, despite having access to the brightest mind of their age sat across from him willing him to do well, was having exam trouble. 

"I can’t read it Hermione.“ Ron groans as he really loomed over the letters.

"Sit back Ron. It is not your eyesight. You’re a good captain because your eye sight is so good.” Hermione rubs her eyes slightly annoyed. Ron was a prefect but it took much more countless nights than these to do it and a lot of it was to do with the fact that Ron would take anything for Ron and Harry and was so vocally intelligent.

“Right, Ron. What part of The Whomping Willow has healing abilities and how does it heal?” She asked him trying to keep her calm.

“The sap and it closes up open wounds as a protective seal.” Ron replied knowingly.

She nodded and tried not to groan, it wasn’t sight, it wasn’t intelligence. What was it?

“Okay so write that underneath.”

“Wait, that’s what the question says?” He asks surprised. She nods and doesn’t hide her groan, by this point they’ll be here all night. He starts writing slowly. Usually she feels like he does it when she’s annoyed on purpose. At the moment she feels bad for groaning and wonders if her aggrivation is a staller for him and feels worse.

He seems to struggle to find the words and is groaning himself now. The writing comes, slowly but it happens. He stops, stares for a few seconds before crossing out a few words and rewriting them even slower. It’s like she can see the cogs of his mind overworking.

She laid a hand on his, “Sweetie, we don’t have to finish the test tonight?”

The words surprise even her but she doesn’t want to see him blow a fuse.

Ron shakes his head, “No I do. You can go to sleep but I want to do this. I need to be better. That way it won’t feel as hard next time.”

“No, Ron. Come away from the test,” She can see the thing physically makes him uncomfortable and so rolls it up and puts it back in her bag.

“But I have to keep practising.” He mumbles evidently worried he’s going to fail.

“No. Ron. I have something important to ask you.. What is it that’s so hard about all the work?”

“I dunno. I just. It’s like the letters aren’t in the right order. Sometimes giving myself time to concentrate helps, sometimes not. Like the words are definitely there. Just not up here and trying to figure out what they.say is so hard.” Ron complains and then sighs, “My brain is just exhausted.”

To that Hermione’s confused expression distorts into a realisation hurt.

“Say that again.” She urged him, softly.

Ron almost reluctantly echoes, “My brain is just… exhausted, Mione.”

Hermione gave her face a rub, gave Ron’s hand a squeeze, indicated she’d be a minute and then walked off.

Worried, Ron stays back doing as told. Soon enough Hermione is back in the room holding a book.

“Not the best time for another book, is it?” He gently laughs.

“No, but this is for me to read. When Mum met Luna she asked me if she was autistic and gave me a book before the obliv… Anyway, we were in the crap after that. And there was no time. I was gonna do it now this year has started but we’ve been so busy I forgot. But back when I was a kid I had heard of one of the first kids diagnosed with Dyslexia. It’s always been a thing but only got recognised in the 80’s.”

“What’s dyslexia? What’s it to.do with me?” Ron asked confused.

With the wars that went on and the phases in between that the Wizarding World had missed some manic things. From the muggle world’s threaten of total annihilation with the cold war threats, the recognition of dyslexia, an AIDS epidemic, LiveAID and so much more.

Hermione held his hand for much longer this time.

“Dyslexia’s a learning disability. Of word blindness. You’ve been finding it so hard because you have a disability Ron. Something that stops you from seeing, writing or spelling the words.”

“Wait, you mean I’m not just dumb? And not ‘just not getting it’ because I’m lazy’?” Ron asks after half a minute pause.

“Ron, you’re intelligent but you’ve not been ‘getting it’ because you’re supposed to have someone help you.” Hermione starts to cry.

“Is it that bad that I have it?”

“No. It’s just I’ve really chewed you out on stuff. I’ve tore into you on work that you obviously must have found distressingly hard.” She looks over at him with such regret that he can feel his heart break.

“Mione, you didn’t know. I just. I can’t believe that it’s real. Like I try so hard. And I thought it’s cos I was bad. I just…” Ron gulps down his upset.

“You can cry, Ron.” Hermione urges and silently he let out tears. She throws her arm around him and rubs patterns into his back.

“It’s just I’m so.. I’m so happy.” Ron finally tells her with his composure back.

“Now all we gotta do is tell the school. I didn’t realise on how much all the wizarding folk missed and honestly it’s best we recognise all the disabilities so we can find people who help with it most.” She replies and he kisses her softly. She kisses back but once they finish she asks, “What’s that for?”

“You are the best girlfriend in the damn world.” Ron smiles as they head off to Professor McGonnagal office.


End file.
